Passion Coated Trigger
by rebelliousangel94
Summary: Grimmjow abducts Ichigo and the passion coated trigger is fired


**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (It'd be sweet if I did!)**

**Yaoi. That means mano a mano! No like why the hell did you click on it?! Lemon, rape, violence, the whole chebang! Enjoys yourselves XD**

* * *

"Uhn…" Ichigo opened his eyes to pitch black. For a moment he panicked that he had gone blind. He quickly sat up and noticed a window with a street lamp's light dimly shining through. The sudden light made his head scream out in agony.

As his eyes adjusted to the black his head calmed down. He realized he was in a bedroom of some sort lying on the bed. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there in the first place. It certainly wasn't his bedroom. Suddenly the door opened and the ceiling light flicked on.

"Arg!" The burst of light was like a fucking hammer to the skull. Ichigo dove onto his stomach and buried his head under the pillows on the bed.

"Oh? So you're finally awake? Good. I was gonna slap you awake if you were still sleeping." Ichigo heard footsteps thud softly to the edge of the bed. The voice was slightly muted by the pillows but Ichigo would know that voice anywhere.

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo jolted to a sitting position to catch a glimpse of blue hair before brightness flooded his retinas and groaned in pain, falling back onto the pillows and tossing his arm over his eyes.

"Oops. Should've turned the lamp on instead." Ichigo heard Grimmjow's feet thud to a corner of the room followed by a click of a switch. The thud of footsteps walked over to the other side of the room and Ichigo heard another click of a switch.

"You can open your eyes now you little bitch." Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo slowly slid his arm down, letting his eyes adjust.

"Grimmjow? Why am I alone in a bedroom with you? As far as I know I haven't been drinking tonight."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist and brought it to his lips. "Why you're my little slave for the night Strawberry. I kidnapped you for a night of pleasure…and pain." Grimmjow's sharp canine's sunk into Ichigo's wrist, puncturing the alabaster skin. Ichigo screamed out in pain and tried to pull his arm back. Grimmjow merely released his teeth's hold on Ichigo's wrist to lick the blood that trailed down, dripping onto the white sheets below.

"You're fucking crazy! Let me go you bastard!" Ichigo struggled against the Sexta so that when Grimmjow suddenly released him he slammed back, his head hitting the headboard with a sickening crack.

"Ah…fuck!" Ichigo moaned as he rubbed his head. The pain in his skull had been reborn.

"You stupid bitch. It's your own fault you smacked your skull. Now come here. I'm getting impatient."

"What? OH!" Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow grabbed his orange locks and pulled him up to his knees. His cry of pain was over taken by a moan as Grimmjow ran his tongue along the length of Ichigo's throat.

"_Why am I moaning?"_ Ichigo thought in alarm, quite aware of Grimmjow's rough hand gliding up his stomach. _"This can't be fucking happening! I was just walking home and the next thing I know I wake up in this freak's room and suddenly he's all over me like a child molester on a school girl!" _

"AAAAHhh!" Grimmjow had ripped Ichigo's shirt in half to get it off instead of the normal way of removing it and bitten down on the young soul reaper's collarbone.

"I hope you didn't think that I would be gentle now, eh Ichigo?" Grimmjow laughed a laugh that could almost be classified as sexy except for the hint of insanity that teased the edge of it.

"Grimmjow wh-"

"Why?" Grimmjow asked for Ichigo seeing as he was cut off by the Arancar's hand grabbing his jeaned ass. "Isn't it quite obvious? I'm horny and you were the first hole I saw that I could fuck walking down the street. It's just a little special that it's you though because now I can fuck you up and it'll be to my advantage."

"Why couldn't you pick up some whore or another random girl off the street? Why'd it'd have to be me you fucking bastard?!" Tears threatened to spill from Ichigo's eyes. Not just from the pain of his bite wounds, but also from his quickly shattering pride.

"Like I said little bitch, 'you were the first hole I saw.' Now are you gonna take your pants off yourself or do I get to rip those to shreds too?" Grimmjow only hoped the soul reaper would resist so he could be forceful. It was more fun that way after all.

"_What's the point? I'm not gonna win. He's just gonna have his way with me no matter what I try to do. I can only pray he doesn't kill me afterwards." _Ichigo slowly unbuttoned his pants, the tears now freely falling down his flustered cheeks. Unwantingly, he slid the jean material off past his butt, down to his ankles. With shaking hands he pulled them past his ankles and off his feet. The passion coated trigger pulled back and aimed at its mark and fired. It hit dead center.

Ichigo's pride shattered into the black abyss.

"So you finally submitted to your master eh, Ichigo? Let's see what else I can get you to do, shall we? Remove my clothing little bitch. I promise you'll like the reward." Ichigo let out a sob and slowly slid Grimmjow's white coat off his shoulders, fingers trailing down detailed chest.

Ichigo's fingers stopped short of Grimmjow's Hollow hole. It intrigued him. He always wondered how they could have holes in them without their guts falling out.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a tiny, shaking voice.

"Yes my little slave?" Grimmjow had taken a hold of Ichigo's earlobe with his teeth and was kneading it with his sharp, white teeth.

"Can I touch your Hollow hole?" The soul reaper flinched back, waiting for Grimmjow to slap him or snap his neck and kill him.

"Would that turn you on? I've never thought of touching it before." And it was the truth. Grimmjow had never touched his own hole or even thought of trying to. It was just a hole in his body. If he wasn't bleeding or spilling guts from it then he didn't care.

Cautiously Ichigo traced his index finger around the outside circle of the hole. He glanced up to see Grimmjow's reaction to find it had not changed. With a little more confidence that he was not going to be killed, Ichigo felt the inside of the hole. His fingertip felt like it was just touching normal flesh. As if he had been feeling the Arancar's cheek.

Because Ichigo's pride had been shattered, it didn't matter how low he brought himself now. He removed his finger and licked the inside rim of the Hollow hole. Surprisingly this brought a reaction out of Grimmjow.

"Uhn….Ichigo…" Grimmjow's eyes closed in pleasure. Why didn't he ever think of getting Ulquiorra or someone else to do this to him before? It was almost as good as sex. Almost.

"Dammit Ichigo. You're pushing me again. I'm taking charge." To make it known that he was the dominate one; Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and crushed his lips to the soul reaper's berry flavored ones. New tears came to Ichigo's eyes as Grimmjow continued to defile him by forcing his tongue down his throat. Grimmjow broke from the kiss, removed his pants and laid Ichigo on his back with his legs propped on his shoulders-all in 3 seconds.

"Suck on these little bitch." Before Ichigo could say anything, Grimmjow stuck three fingers into the boy's mouth. Ichigo sucked on the digits with care, making sure to get them nice and wet so there would be less pain for him.

When they were good enough Grimmjow removed them and instead of one at a time, inserted all three in Ichigo's entrance, at once. Grimmjow's smile was huge as Ichigo screamed in pain while trying to pull off from the fingers. It would have worked if Grimmjow's hand wasn't on his shoulder keeping him down. So much for no pain.

Instead of stretching Ichigo's tight entrance, Grimmjow curled his fingers in search of the soul reaper's prostate. Ichigo's gasp of pleasure was the indication that he had found it. Removing his fingers, Grimmjow quickly positioned himself in front of Ichigo and fully sheathed himself inside of the boy in one smooth thrust.

"Don't you feel good?" Grimmjow laughed evilly as Ichigo cried out in protest and pain. He was no where near feeling good. More like ripped and hopeless to be exact. The pain did subside a while after Grimmjow started to thrust in and out. The pain was still there, but Ichigo could feel himself stretching to accommodate for Grimmjow's extreme length.

"You're so fucking tight Ichigo! Don't you and that pansy Quincy do any hanky-panky?" Grimmjow's breathing had gotten uneven, though nowhere near as bad as Ichigo gasps and moans. Ichigo actually made a mewling sound as Grimmjow slammed into his prostate, white stars floating past his eyes. The pleasure was helping keep him distracted from what Grimmjow was really doing.

Grimmjow picked up the pace slamming into Ichigo faster as he felt the boy's muscles tightening around his cock, nearing his release. Right as Ichigo came all over Grimmjow's chest; Grimmjow bent down and locked lips with the soul reaper in what could almost be called passion. He came rushing into Ichigo seconds later; sucking on the carrot top's neck as he rode out his orgasm.

Grimmjow withdrew himself from Ichigo and wiped the two of them up with a shred of Ichigo's shirt, much to Ichigo's disgust.

"Go to sleep now little bitch. I'll take you home once you've passed out." Ichigo had no problem following Grimmjow's order. He was barely awake as it was. Right after his lids closed he thought he heard Grimmjow whisper something. Though it was probably the beginning of a dream.

"I love you my little bitch."

* * *

A/N GOD THAT WAS SO CUTE!! I JUST HAD TO MAKE IT SWEET AT THE END!! IT"S SO NOT GRIMMJOW TO SAY I LOVE YOU! i wrote this at 4 in the morning so no flames! I'm planning on a sequel so be aware!


End file.
